howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnapping of Rebecca Sutter
}} Kidnapping of Rebecca Sutter is an event on How to Get Away with Murder. This event occurred on January 22/23, 2015."Meet Bonnie" History 'Season 1' }} Following Rebecca's sudden change in heart and her threats of telling the police about what they did the Sam, the Keating 5 (minus Asher) tie Rebecca up in Wes' Apartment. Annalise is then phoned and arrives at the apartment to find them all circling Rebecca, who is bound and gagged on the bed. Annalise thinks what to do while Connor, Laurel, Michaela, and Wes go crazy and they all talk at the same time. Annalise yells at everyone to shut up. Once calm, Annalise asks Wes to explain what is happening. Wes, tells him that everything they are saying is true, and therefore, believes that Rebecca murdered Lila. Annalise goes to the bathroom and tells Rebecca that all she knows is that everyone lost their heads, and that she will fix everything, but that nothing stupid should be done. Annalise removes the tape from her mouth and Rebecca screams. Annalise replaced the tape and had her moved to the Keating House where Frank and Bonnie were waiting. Annalise then removed the tape from Rebecca's mouth again along with the ones tieing her hands together. Frank then asks her what they suppose they do with her. Annalise tells him that she doesn't know. Annalise remembers everything Sam told her about Lila and then decides to give Rebecca a fair trial, so she asks her students to prove that Rebecca killed Lila if they are really so convinced. }} Annalise gives Connor, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes an hour to prepare a case that proves that Rebecca murdered Lila. Each one passes but none convinces Annalise, until it is Wes' turn and he says he has nothing, Michaela comments on Rudy, but that is not solid evidence and Annalise scolds them all for that. It's morning and the prosecutor in Nate's case, Emily Sinclair, comes to the house and asks for Annalise, everyone gets nervous but Rebecca promises not to do anything stupid. Annalise talks to the prosecutor and tells her that he will see her in an hour in her office. Both Annalise and Bonnie leave. Connor talks to Rebecca and she insinuates that Wes murdered his own mother. Connor tells everyone else and they think she keeps lying to them about everything. Asher arrives at the house, and everyone gets nervous but Frank is responsible for sending him home, although he does not succeed until Annalise and Bonnie return. Bonnie then talks to Asher and makes him leave. In the basement, while Frank ties Rebecca again, Michaela discovers that Rebecca sent a text message "Eggs 911. Lawyer's House." Frank tells them to go upstairs. }} Not long after, Laurel speaks in the kitchen with Frank and asks what will happen if Rebecca is Lila's killer, and insinuates that he will take care of Rebecca if it is the case. Frank is annoyed by what she insinuates and leaves, while Michaela enters and tells them that she will go to see Aiden's mother because if she does not she will come to the house. Annalise sees an unhappy Wes from her office and decides to go talk to Rebecca kindly, but Rebecca makes her angry which results in her coming back to Wes and shouts at him to go talk to Rebecca. Wes goes down to the basement and she tells him that he was right, gave Rudy the drugs that caused an overdose which then resulted in him having a psychotic break. Wes asks her why she was wet and Rebecca replies that it is because of the water tank at the sorority, where Lila was found. Wes then tells the others by defending Rebecca. Nate calls Annalise, and she meets him on the street. Once she returns, Michaela, Connor, and Laurel tell her that they should blame Rebecca for the murder of Sam, but Annalise tells them that they can not come and go with stories to the police and that they will let go of Rebecca. }} While tied up in the basement, Rebecca was approached by Bonnie Winterbottom who offered her a glass of water. Bonnie then told Rebecca that Annalise had made her mind up that she was going to let her go. Confused, Rebecca asks why to which Bonnie tells her that Annalise doesn't think that she killed Lila Stangard and that she trusts her to keep the kidnapping a secret; Rebecca agrees and tries to convince Bonnie that she isn't a bad person. Sympathizing with her, Bonnie tells her that she tells herself that too. Bonnie then goes on to tell her that the horrible things which have happened in her life haven't been used as an excuse to hurt others. Realising that Bonnie was referring to herself, Rebecca tells her again that she didn't kill Lila to which Bonnie doesn't believe her. Bonnie then takes a piece of duck tape and tapes Rebecca's mouth shut as she begs for her life. After telling her that she is sorry, Bonnie places a bag over her head and ties it as she walks away. Once Rebecca suffocated, Bonnie placed her body under the basement stairs before returning to the others upstairs as if nothing had happened. }} Not long after, Annalise tells the Keating 4 to talk to Rebecca so she will not go with the police, and while Bonnie scolds them Annalise realizes that Rebecca is missing. Wanting to see for himself, Wes investigates the basement to find no evidence of her. Annalise frantically asks which one of them let her go. Later on, Wes and Annalise are apparently alone in the house. Wes tells her that all this is his fault. Annalise approaches and hugs him while he begins to cry. Annalise tells Wes that Sam murdered Lila, and although they do not know for sure, she tells him that they have to believe him so they can continue with their lives. Annalise tells Wes that everything will be fine and that she will take care of him. Wes asks about Rebecca, and she tells him not to worry, that they will find her. Wes leaves, Annalise closes the door, and walks through the house, to the kitchen, then down to the basement. Annalise finally arrives and asks Frank if he did it, referring to Rebecca's body under the stairs. Frank replies that he does not and that he thought she had done it. 'Season 2' Following the murder, Frank used his old friend from school, Bruno Mancini to move Rebecca's body and store it in a storage locker temporarily. However, the Keating 5 came snooping and Frank had Bruno move Rebecca's body to throw them off the trail. Frank then presumably properly disposed of Rebecca's body. 'Season 3' Rebecca's body was later found in the woods which was later identified by the police. Her unusual death was then used to try and get Wes Gibbins to confess secrets about Annalise Keating. However, Wes died before he could give an official statement to the police. However, before he died, he left a voicemail on Annalise's phone implying that he was the only participant Rebecca's murder along with outer crimes which the police were planning on pinning on Annalise. With this new evidence, the District Attorney's Office and the police let Annalise off of the hook and put Wes down for the crimes. Appearances References es:Asesinato de Rebecca